


【AU】Merry Christmas 07

by Kathleen_719



Series: Merry Christmas [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719





	【AU】Merry Christmas 07

　07

　命运有自己的计划。  
　在你犹豫不决时，它可能会推你一把，以达到看戏的效果。  
　这便是Loki·Laufeyson现时的感觉。  
　  
　律师大人正站在Thor·Odinson的公寓中，手中拉着自己出差用的行李箱。  
　事情要说回昨天。  
　高科技给人类带来的便利可以在科技失灵时变成灾难，使当事人无所适从。反正当Loki接到公寓管理处电话，说由于系统问题，导致电子锁及屋内所有电子设备均无法使用且起码要维修一星期时，他发愁了。  
　Mr. Laufeyson讨厌住酒店。不自然的芳香剂味道，像玻璃棺材似的房间，即便签了免责协议亦只能打开一条缝隙的窗户，还有自以为殷勤周到每次经过你身边都必然要打招呼的酒店员工，那根本不是人住的地方。  
　所以出差这事对他来说绝对是能免则免。  
　现在怎么办好呢？让律师大人满意的公寓不好找，况且一个星期说长不长说短不短；到朋友家借住？他这种有洁癖的独居主义者可能会逼得对方断绝来往。  
　总不能在办公室过一星期吧？自己还未工作狂到如此地步。  
　  
　还在烦恼时，忽然电话传来一条信息，来自Thor·Odinson。  
　“公寓的事解决了吗？要不，来我家里住一星期？”  
　Loki盯着信息，大脑快速思考。这男人难道会魔法不成，知道自己公寓出了事？之后便想到，公寓紧急联络人现在还挂着对方名字，估计是信息也发送给他了。  
　见鬼，都忘了还有这桩事，忘了要把名字换走。  
　还在想着，可能见律师大人久不回复，那边又发了一条信息过来，这次是语音。  
　点开。  
　男人低沉醇厚的声音响起，像冬日暖阳一般充斥空间。  
　“呃，我不是说咱们一起住，你不用担心。我明天就要启程到亚洲去一趟，大约一星期或者十天，视乎进展而定。”  
　哦，对。运营总监被Tony委托到韩国与赵博士协商，确保AI合作项目不因任何原因夭折，这事身为法务总监的他也耳有所闻。赵博士上次来A家参观时便是由Thor接待，据说那位以天才头脑著称的亚洲美女也挡不住金发男人的魅力。  
　哦，总裁真是人尽其能。而那些聪明的脑袋，天文学家也好生物学家也罢都喜欢四肢发达啊？真想不明白。Loki讽刺地弯起嘴角无声地嘲讽。丝毫没觉得自己这状态，应该叫“吃醋”。  
　“反正房子空着也是空着，就一星期，Loki你住进去正好，省却诸多麻烦。”  
　必须承认，这个提议让黑发男子很是心动。他信得过Thor住的地方的舒适程度。  
　好像怕他会不答应似的，又一条语音传来。  
　“我们甚至不必见面。我让秘书把钥匙交给你秘书便行。你看，怎样？”  
　Loki甚至都能想象出金发男人在录制此段语音时一定露出如Amber——他们家曾养过的金毛寻回犬——那般的表情，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
　如果明天住进去，那么自己只需在这办公室过一晚便好，就当为公司挑灯加班吧，看在年薪及分红份上。  
　Done Deal。  
　如果律师大人完全诚实的话，那他便会承认其实自己挺喜欢这个安排。他想感受Thor的生活，但又不想，至少暂时不想和对方处在相同空间。还有什么比住进Thor不在的公寓更好的安排呢？  
　  
　**  
　律师大人早上接到电话回家简单收拾一下后再回到公司时，秘书便把一个信封递给他，说是运营总监秘书拿过来的。  
　这速度可真快。可是，Thor不是说明天才去亚洲么？现在就把房子让出来？  
　打开信封，倒出金属钥匙时，一张小卡片随之飘到办公桌上。  
　“Dear Loki：  
　为了争取时间，我订了明天的早班飞机，今晚会在机场附近的酒店住一晚。公寓便拜托你了。  
　Loves Thor”  
　不得不说，这男人真是越发的成熟细心。即便早班飞机是真——到达首尔刚好当地时间早上9点，可以直接谈生意不浪费任何时间——但Thor依然可以从公寓出发，现时把家让出来，大约是猜到律师大人打算通宵留在办公室了。  
　如此细致周到的照顾关怀，任哪个正常人都会心头一暖。从很久以前开始，对于Loki的事，Thor经常会表现出与性格不符的细心来，这也是令他逐渐沉沦的原因。  
　既然有家可归，那就没必要在办公室逗留那么久。反正他的工作在哪里不能做呢？  
　嗯，就是这么有原则。  
　  
　Thor的公寓位于高层，一面对着纽约中央公园。  
　放下行李箱在客厅，Loki简单参观了一下自己未来一星期居住的地方。很好，简洁沉稳的北欧风，没有太多bling bling金光闪闪的东西，和Asgard完全不一样的风格。  
　客厅宽敞，厨房干净整洁得像不曾用过，这点和Loki本人的厨房有得一拼。餐具简单数量不多——连杯子亦每种只有两只，看得出来公寓主人不曾在此呼朋结伴。  
　客厅中有架钢琴，应该是房东留下的。打开琴盖轻按琴键，音色清脆准确，保养得不错。Loki右手无意识弹出一段旋律，没有左手的和音合奏，听起来孤冷凄清。即便好多年不再弹钢琴，手指竟然未完全僵硬。  
　放下琴盖，男子的目光游移到放满相架的桌子上。  
　他就这样隔着距离看那些照片，不敢迈步靠近，如同近乡情怯的游子。最终，他缓步走过去。  
　Frigga坐在花园中的照片第一时间攥取了Loki的注意力。这应该是近年的照片。茶金色头发的女人气质依然华贵，就是容颜比自己印象中年老一些，皱纹多一些。Loki拿起照片认认真真端详，指尖一遍又一遍触摸过母亲的笑容。  
　过了好一会儿才放下，转头去看第二张。  
　第二张是Thor在海边的照片。看样子离现在也有四五个年头。  
　半裸的上半身宽肩窄腰腹肌结实，金色短发被打湿随意贴在脸上，一只大金毛犬前爪趴在他腰胯位置。即便隔着照片都能感受到那澎湃的男性荷尔蒙，更遑论照片中男人能打败太阳的笑容简直能灼伤观者。  
　原来他剪过这种长度的发型？  
　但是Loki不会承认，这发型衬得Thor真该死的好看。  
　再往右，照片中人的年纪又更年轻一点。  
　唯一有Odin的照片是一张四人的合照：父亲、母亲、哥哥与弟弟。那是Thor成人典礼时的照片。  
　严肃的大家长与端庄的母亲，意气风发的哥哥和笑得柔和的自己。  
　照片中16岁的Loki·Odinson看着非常陌生。为什么会笑得如此开心？那是哥哥的成人礼，自己毫无疑问又是陪衬的配角而已，有什么值得高兴的？  
　然而记忆却又一次出卖了理智，从宝库中给主人找出了当日的情景。  
　  
　那是欧洲世家的成人礼派对。每位年满18岁的年轻男女都会被隆重介绍给社交界，即便他们早就涉足其中。  
　站在帷幕后等待被介绍出场的Asgard继承人少有的在不大的地方紧张转圈，边转边摸完发型又摸领结。黑色的定制西装让身高腿长的Thor看上去就像童话书中走出来的白马王子。陪伴他等待的是高瘦修长也穿一身深蓝色高定礼服的弟弟。  
　哥哥英俊潇洒弟弟容颜精致，他们是一对引人注目的兄弟。  
　“怎么还没轮到我？”Thor一个站定，问。  
　“心急要跟女伴跳舞了？”Loki虽然嘴上嘲讽着，但还是忍不住伸手去帮哥哥整理被他弄歪了的领结。  
　“这里的空调开得可真足，你看看。”  
　说罢Thor顺势握着了那只苍白的手，但没有看到弟弟一瞬间变了的眼神，有惊讶有欣喜，随之又把情绪藏在幽暗的绿眸内。哥哥宽大的手掌温度比平时要低一点，却仍然足够温暖。  
　“你只是紧张罢了。我觉得空调没问题。”Loki没有抽回自己的手，而是任由哥哥握着一起垂在身旁，就像儿时手牵手一样。  
　“紧张？我？噢brother你的观察力真……”金发男子装出轻松的调侃语气，不过在熟悉他的黑发年轻人听来就是死鸭子嘴硬而已。  
　“……真敏锐？我知道。”Loki抬眼盯着哥哥蔚蓝的双眸，“不就是出去跟女伴跳一支舞，然后接受那些老头子的评头品足而已嘛，小菜一碟。”  
　说罢，想了想哥哥端着香槟杯一脸严肃地听着那些昏昏欲睡的对话却又不能离开，甚至有年长的贵妇围着他设法打听Asgard继承人的感情状况的景象，他忍不住又笑起来。  
　Thor没好气地伸手刮了下他的鼻尖，反击道：“Funny，ha（很有趣啊）？别忘了两年后要站出去的便是你了。”  
　Loki的笑容凝固在脸上。他有信心即便不凭借家世哥哥单靠个人魅力也会大受欢迎，但自己呢？次子，又一直不如Thor受重视……  
　看着弟弟迟疑凝重的眼神，Thor顿时觉得自己可能失言了。最近Loki越发敏感多疑，也有意无意逃避社交，自己确实不该拿这事玩笑。他稍稍用力捏了捏弟弟柔软的手，唤回他的注意力。  
　“Don't worry, you are adorable（别担心，你一直很得人喜欢）。”  
　“Am I（是吗）？”  
　“Always.”  
　Thor的笑容温柔，有点不仅仅是兄长式的成分在里面。Loki不确定是真的抑或只是自己大脑的想象。他点点头，回报一个笑容。  
　“我看起来怎样？”Thor又问道。  
　“像个世家继承人。”Loki如实回答，顿了一顿，像是下了决心。  
　“Thor，你是我哥哥也是挚友。虽然有时我会嫉妒，但请别怀疑，我爱你。”  
　Thor放开Loki的手抚上弟弟脖子连肩膀的位置，拇指习惯性地一下一下抚摸耳垂，他蓝得如海洋般纯粹的眼中有千言万语，最终都化作一句：  
　“I love you too, brother.”  
　刚好此时，司仪在台前念到Thor·Odinson的名字。金发男子一笑，转身走到幕前。Loki从幕后一角看着哥哥让女伴挽着手在追光灯的映照中款款步下台阶，接受众人的欢呼。  
　抿了抿薄唇。  
　虽然Thor也说了love，但大家说的可能，不是同一种感情。  
　But who can ask for more？  
　  
　回忆结束，律师大人撇撇嘴，放下相架，亦没有了继续看的兴致。转身，该看看今晚睡哪里。  
　嗯，他发现了一个问题，big one。  
　Thor的公寓虽然大，但是没有客房，看来主人没有过留宿客人的打算。沙发装不下自己的长腿，而且律师大人亦不会委屈自己。  
　所以，唯一的选择，是主人房中那张大床咯？  
　  
TBC


End file.
